phoenix wright turnabout hat
by barrylawn
Summary: professor laytons hat gets stolen can phoenix find the truth in court? this is teh first chapter of professor layton and the secret agent agency its also now 1 chapter
professor layton and the secret agent conspiracy

part 1

phoenix wright turnabout hat

now without pointless cliffhangers or separate chapters

one day phoenix wright was at home playing a game on his ds when suddenly he was sucked in!

phoenix woke up inside the game and decided to look around. he eventually found a university and an old guy brought him to someones office.

"good day" said the man and then he recognized him. "HOLY SHIT YOUR PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE ATTORNEY!"

"AND YOURE PROFESSOR LAYTON FROM MY GAME!" shouted phoenix

"thats weird" said professor layton but he was CUT OFF by someone who BROKE IN THROUGH THE WINDOW and STOLE LAYTONS HAT!

"who are you" said phoenix after he left. "i am professor layton" said layton

"well where's your hat" said phoenix

"my hat was stolen and i need your help finding the thief."

"ok"

phoenix and layton went to scotland yard to tell inspector chelmey what happened

"hmmmmmmmmmmmm AHA!" shouted chelmey "IVE GOT IT the real culprit is YOU LUKE!"

"WHAT" said layton and luke but he was arrested phoenix went to the detention center to talk to luke.

"hello phoenix wright." said luke

"hi luke did you steal laytons hat"

"no" said luke

"ok ill defend you now i gotta get to court!" phoenix went to the defendants lobby where layton was waiting for him.

"todays the day phoenix." said layton

"thanks layton im ready." said phoenix and they went into the courtroom.

the judge pounded his gavel.

"court is now in session." said udgey

"wtf are you doing here your honor." said phoenix.

"i was playing professor layton and the curious village and then i easy sucked in anyway are you both ready" said udgey

"yes" said phoenix

"the prosecution is also ready" said descole who was the prosecutor.

"hold on wtf are you doing here" said layton

"im getting luke arrested thats what."

"i won't let you!" said phoenix

"don't care" said descole

"please make your opening statement" said udgey

"luke stole laytons hat and i can prove it" said descole "chelmey get up here now."

chelmey came to the stand.

"name and occupation" said descole

"inspector chelmey. inspector."

"now testify" said descole.

"ok" said chelmey

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"the professor and phoenix were in laytons office. suddenly luke came in and stole laytons hat. he then fled the scene."

"HOLD IT!" shouted phoenix. "how did he get in?"

"through the door stupid." said chelmey

"OBJECTION!" shouted phoenix and he presented the broken window. "the thief came in through the window!"

"OBJECTION!" shouted descole "so?"

"so luke can't be the thief BECAUSE HE COULD HAVE USED THE DOOR!"

"but you can't prove the thief used the window to get in he could have used it to get out."

"yes i can" said phoenix "TAKE THAT! the broken glass us inside the room so they used it to get in!"

"FUCK!" shouted descole. "but wait how did he do that his office us on the 3rd floor."

"oh right." said phoenix.

"dont worry phoenix you'll figure it out." said layton.

"thanks layton anyway next witness." said phoenix. a scary guy with a hat came to the stand.

"name and occupation" said descole

"don paolo. scientist "

"ok testify about what you saw" said descole

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"i saw luke break into the office. he grabbed laytons hat and ran away."

"HOLD IT!" shouted phoenix. "how did you see this the office is on the third floor"

"i have a flying machine that let me fly to see."

"OBJECTION! you could have used that to get in!"

"WHAT?" screamed paolo

"luke couldnt have used the window because he doesnt have a flying machine but you do which means YOU MUSTVE DONE IT!" phoenix pointed

"NO!" shouted paolo "you cant prove i stole his hat!"

"CRAP!" shouted phoenix.

"phoenix think outside the box" said layton

"outside the box?" said phoenix and then he remembered the cover on the box of his professor layton game and remembered that his hat was on it.

"YES YOU DID STEAL IT!" shouted phoenix.

"LOL you have no proof" said paolo.

"no i dont... because YOU have it!" and phoenix pointed at don paolos tall brown hat. "THATS LAYTONS HAT!"

"DAMMIT I FORGOT TO TAKE IT OFF!" screamed paolo and he ran away and chelmey chased him.

"the court finds luke Triton NOT GUILTY!" said udgey and barton threw confetti from the gallery.

===AFTER THE TRIAL===

"luke be a gentleman and thank phoenix." said layton.

"ok ok shit layton i just got here." said luke

"thank you phoenix"

"your welcome luke but when am i getting paid" asked phoenix

"phoenix a gentleman never begs for money" said layton

"WHAT" screamed phoenix but then he was sucked out of his ds. "fuck im broke now." said phoenix

TO BE CONTINUED PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE DIABOLICAL LAW

(yea i updated this so its all one chapter idk why i even made it 3 chapters long in fist place)


End file.
